Call Of The Sea
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: Lia and Steve have never been together in the same place for long periods of time. He was always away overseas and she had her job at the lab. Now things are different. Watch as they go through the first season learning to live life as a semi normal couple. But add a few bad guys, life changing events, things are bound to get a little hairy.
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hawaii 5.0 that is all CBS and whatever is not in the show I made up so yeah.

Authors Note: Hi guys! Don't worry I am still working on 'Making It Count' but I thought it was finally time for current Lia and Steve to make their debut. This first story is set during season 1. Small tidbits I thought would fit Lia with a bit of scenarios changing. Seeing as I ended up loving Catherine in the show and was devastated when she left she will be apart of this series! Just not in any romantic situations with Steve. That being said. I hope you all enjoy it.

I won't be posting anymore though for the next week! Leaving for the Bahamas tomorrow and I plan on sun, sand, tropical drinks, and sleeping. Love all yo faces! **See you in a week!**

* * *

**Pilot**

The sun was high and the wind was cool as she walked along the beaches mid day. It was a very relaxing, something Lia needed incredibly. Burying John McGarrett had been a tough one. _How many more important persons could she lose in one lifetime?_ She thought. Life had a funny way of dealing you cards didn't it. So today she made the most of what she could. She smiled as she watched her companion jump and splash around in the water. She picked up a tennis ball and tossed it, the dog ahead of her bolting and splashing.

"Nice one Pua!" The dog came running towards her and she knelt to give him a good scratch. "Whose the best dog. Hmm. That's right. What a good boy" She looked at his growing face and saw the small strands of grey whiskers. He was only 6 but it gave him a kind of charm she adored.

Her phone began to buzz and she reached for it and checked the message, then smiled. She pressed the screen and sent a message back. Taking her leash from the back jean pocket she clipped it on to her friend.

"Ok Kapuas. We need to go. Daddy is home."

The dog let out a happy woof and they walked back from the beach to her car together.

Steve McGarrett walked through his fathers house. The crime tape had been taken down by his new partner. What an emotional day this had been. Now he was in the garage when he heard a door open from the front. A small pitter patter of paws on hard floors made him smile. He shut the tool box and made his way to meet the visitors.

"Hello my little Pua." He whispered, the dog approached quietly and enjoyed the touch of his person. "Where's mom? Hmm?" He whispered. The dog left his side and walked him toward the kitchen where Lia was leaning her back against the bar. Elbows resting next to two empty beer bottles which her gaze went to.

"You tell me to try and relax, but when I come back to what I though was an active crime scene only to find empty beer bottles. Two to be exact. Should I be worried?" She teased. Steve smiled and walked over. He reached her quickly and gave a kiss to her sun kissed cheek. She turned her head into him and let out a relaxed breath. He kissed the side of her head and moved closer.

"Never," He promised and took her by the chin to turn her head for her attention to him. He kissed her and she brought her hand to hold his cheek. When he pulled back she kept him close and searched his eyes.

"Talk to me," She whispered hurt clouding his vision. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"I feel like I have to keep going. keep pushing but my team. My partner can't stop talking. I have a cop with problems with the force. And a rookie barely about to leave the academy."

Lia only laughed, "And? Come on Steve? What? You wouldn't have picked them if they weren't the group for you"

He let out a frustrated groan, "It's just-" She squeezed this hand in reassurance, he let out a deep breath, "We are so close Lia. So close to finding him and taking him out-"

His phone went off. He looked at it and shook his head. "i gotta go."

She nodded in understanding, "Do what you have to do. I'll be waiting."

Steve was thankful for that.

5050505050505050

He grabbed his stomach as he was kicked to the ground by Hesse. Who stood over him smiling and taunting him.

"You know up until the end he never even put up a fight." The maniac laughed, "It took barely nothing to take out the almighty John McGarrett."

Steve spit out blood and looked up at the man who killed his father, "I'm going to kill you."

"I don't think so Commander, besides, I've barely begun. I think I might take a trip to the Big Island. Maybe see if a certain geologist can help me with some research. You know it can be dangerous by those volcanoes. Accidents tend happen when one leaves their loved ones unaccompanied.."

Steve yelled out in a fit of rage and tackled Hesse to the ground. Hesse got out another good punched and rolled away from Steve making his escape up and around the stairs behind them onto the crates. Steve was up in a instant and was out for blood.

5050505050505050

Rushing through doors of the emergency room she all but slid to stop in front of the receptionist.

"I'm Lia Reynolds," She said quickly, "I got a call about a Steve McGarrett. Gunshot wound. I received a call."

"Lia!"

At the sound of her name she turned and saw Chin Ho Kelly standing at the foot of a doorway. Pushing away she thanked the nurse and jogged towards her friend.

"How is he?" She questioned. Chin shook his head and raised a hand to calm her.

"He's fine. a little bruised up but he will be released once the doctor gets his papers cleared."

She threw her bag over her shoulder and let out a frustrated huff, "I'm going to kill him"

Chin laughed, "You can tell him that when you get inside."

She walked through the doors and Steve was sitting up on the bed. The doctor handing him what could only be his discharge papers. She shook her head looking at him. Arm in a sling, head wrapped in a bandage. As soon as he saw Lia he put his hands up in defense.

"Babe, it honestly wasn't my fault."

She walked inside and crossed her arms, "You can explain it all to me in the car. Thank you for everything.. Doctor?.."

"Doctor Lee." He held his hand out for Lia to shake, "And he will be fine. I prescribed a round of antibiotics and pain meds if he sees fit."

She nodded and took the prescription papers. "Thank you, I'll make sure he takes it."

The doctor smiled, "Somehow I believe that. Have a good night Commander. Try not to get shot anytime soon."

Steve just smiled, "No Promises."

Bidding farewell to Chin, Steve and Lia walked together towards her car.

She was silent the entire drive home with was not normal for her at all. He could tell she had been crying when she arrived at the hospital. They arrived at his fathers house and she pulled into the drive. She took the keys out the ignition and in a flash was heading towards the door. Steve followed suit. As soon as he shut the door behind him he waited for her to speak but still. Nothing. Pua came over and gave him a gentle rub to his thigh. Knowing he was injured and sensing something was wrong.

"What's happening with momma? How's her day been?"

The dog frowned and licked his hand, "Yeah. It was that kind of day wasn't it."

Walking through the house he found her washing the dishes. It was 11 at night.

"You seem stressed." He spoke into the silent room.

She scrubbed harder on a plate, "We buried your father yesterday. Today you got shot and almost killed. It's 11pm on a Wednesday night so yes Commander McGarrett, you would be correct in assuming that I am stressed."

Her tone was a bit off putting.

"I'm sorry," He laughed, "Are you really mad at me? Yeah. I got shot. But I didn't ask to get shot."

She dropped the plate in the sink and shook her head looking out the window, "No but you chose to play GI Joe and gallivant across the harbor after a maniac who has never been shy about wanting you dead."

Steve's jaw clenched and he stepped forward, "He killed my father Lia. There was no chance in hell I was just going to-"

She held up a hand to stop him, "Steve I am the last person you have to explain that too. It's just." She turned her whole body to face him, "This was personal on a whole new level. It scared me."

He thought about his conversation with Hesse at the shipyard and could only agree, "I know, but it's over. He's dead. Coast Guard fishing out his body right now."

She nodded. Drying her hands she reached for an envelope behind him and handed him the top sheet.

"Then I guess you can see this. Before you ask, yes it's permanent. Until needed otherwise." He took it from her to read. Skimming it he suddenly looked at her with disbelief.

"Transfer? Lia what-"

"I know it's not much." She interrupted. "But the research center here on the Island has been begging me to take some time and refresh their training. Get new equipment and so forth. As well as the Harbor Base asking me to stay on as a civilian specialist. I mean...I've never had a reason to stay longer. But with the task force and everything going on." She sighed, "Not saying I wont have to head across to the parks once in a while but least for the time being I'm here. With you. If you are staying then so am I."

He just gave her a sad smile and kissed her again. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this."

She shrugged, "I did. He was your father. He was a good man. I loved him. And most importantly I love you. Besides. I think it's time we found some roots."

He looked at the paper again and still could not believe it, "You are an amazing woman. Come on, let's get to bed."He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and lead her out towards the living room heading toward the bedroom. "Tomorrow you can come by and meet the rest of the team."

She agreed, "Detective Williams sounds like a ball buster. And I have always wanted to meet Kono, Chin speaks so highly of her."

"She's got a good head on her shoulder I will give her that. I always forget you and Chin know each other. Man's a good cop. Hate seeing him labeled an outcast."

She frowned as they walked into the bedroom, "Your dad was devastated when he got blacklisted. Chin's an honest man. I never believed what they had said. I'm glad you are able to give him this second chance."

They were dressed and ready for bed 10 minutes later. Lia tucked in on his side and feeling finally at peace.

"This is good right. Us. This feels right."

He kissed her head and nodded, "It feels like home."

It might not have been perfect, but it was a start.

5050505050505050

He walked through the busy doors of their new offices. They were located at the Palace and the Governor had giving them a beautiful space. He saw Danny setting up his own things. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a card and put it on his partners desk. Danny reached and was confused.

"What uh, what is this?"

Steve stopped and turned around, "Three nights at the Kahala Hotel." He could read Danny's face, "Look I know you are going to say no."

Danny smiled, "You're right I am going to say no. What is it with you and my living arrangements?"

Steve stood his ground, "Gracie's coming over this weekend right?" Danny nodded, "So, well I heard this place has a pool. Lia knows the excursion coordinator so you can go swimming with dolphins."

"Oh. So the complication has a name" Danny interrupted. Steve blindly ignored.

"Just take it."

He went to walk away when he was stopped.

"Steve?" Danny called. Steve turned around. Danny looked him up and down.

"You uh, you look really bad." Steve smiled.

Danny raised the card, "Thank you."

Steve walked into the lobby with Danny following close behind him. They sat down at the table and Chin join in. Kono was last to arrive.

"Hey!" She said sitting down with a pizza, "You said there was going to be beer!"

Steve nodded, "And I wasn't lying"

The door opened and Lia came through holding a bag in her hand. She walked through in amazement at the construction before coming into the lobby where everyone was settled.

"This is technically prostitution guys. I mean, giving yourself to the Governor and she hands you a freaking office" She sat the bag on the table and revealed the beer. She smiled as everybody.

"A gift from me. For Steve's new team. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Danny stood up from his seat and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "So this is the complication," He whispered towards Steve before extending his hand. "Detective Danny Williams. Steve never mentioned about beautiful you were." Lia smiled.

"Steve you can keep this one. I'm Doctor Lia Reynolds. And it's not really that complicated. He wants to get married. I keep saying no."

Steve groaned, "And here we go."

Kono stood up and embraced her new friend, "The appeal sure is nice though, rock hard abs aren't a bad compromise. Come here Lia! It's so finally nice to meet you!"

Lia welcomed the embraced and squeezed back tight, "I feel like we already have! Chin speaks so highly of you."

Kong pulled back laughing. "All lies I'm sure!"

Lia turned to Chin and embraced him as well, "Pehea `o Hoaloha"

Chin held her for a moment before whispering, "I'm doing fine. Thank you." She smiled and hugged him again.

"It's so good to see you. I'm sorry we didn't get to catch up last night. Tending to the wounded had me otherwise occupied."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Well seeing as your boyfriend has given me a job I guess that gets to change."

She patted his shoulder, "He does good sometimes."

Steve snorted and took a slice of pizza, "Maybe want to get a room?" Lia rolled her eyes.

"Then he opens his mouth."

The team comfortably with each other and just relaxed. Steve looked up and caught Lia's eye. He winked a took a sip of his beer. This wasn't perfect. But he was right about what he said last night. For the first time in a long time, it felt like home.


	2. ʻOhana-Family'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hawaii 5.0 that is all CBS and whatever is not in the show I made up so yeah.

Authors Note:Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I had a most wonderful vacation. I wish I could go back. The Bahamas and Florida were beautiful. Today I am actually moving into my apartment. This chapter was suppose to go up last night but. I fell asleep after packing all day! So happy Sunday! Let me know what you think!

Also if you get an alert about chapter 1 later tonight. I have to upload a new version. I missed some things that I have added. Just a heads up!

* * *

**"ʻOhana" "Family"**

She was going over reports when Steve walked in the bedroom soaking wet from his morning swim.

"Anything interesting there?" He asked grabbing a towel.

She sighed and ran a tired hand over her face, "Nope. Just work stuff."

"Ok, I'm gonna take a quick shower then take out the tool box. See if anything comes to light."

She nodded again and just went back to looking at the papers. She thought about the contents of the toolbox. She had found the box a couple nights ago. Knowing it was taking up a lot of his time. Steve confessed about what his father had left him. John McGarrett had secrets and if anyone could figure it out it would be Steve. Although inside there was a recorder. Something he hadn't investigated yet. She suspected because the most likely scenario it was his fathers voice on that recorder and he didn't know if he was ready to handle that.

She must've been in her own world because a few minutes later Steve's voice startled her.

"Are you nervous?" Steve yelled mouth full of toothpaste from the bathroom. She looked up for half a second before shaking her head. Mind not completely there.

"No," She finally answered, "Not really. I just wasn't expecting NOAA to contact me so quickly. The wave center isn't exactly a huge fan to change. I'm still a bit shocked they picked me."

Steve walked in with a towel wiping his face. He leaned over on the bed and put his finger under her chin to raise hr gaze to his.

"You are one hot commodity babe." Then kissed her. Pulling away he traced her cheek, "What's wrong. I can see the gears working in your brain."

He pushed himself away and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt before tossing it over his head.

She watched him with silence. Finding the courage to bring up the subject so close to him right now, "It's nothing. But..Steve?"

"Yeah?" he responded sliding his belt through his loopholes.

"I think you should listen to the recorder." She bit her tongue as soon as she spoke the words.

He stopped ,"Really? Why?"

She shrugged, "Personal experience maybe. I don't know." He watched as she rubbed her neck and collar through her shirt. Knowing what mark laid under there. He swallowed a breath and nodded.

"Will you listen with me?"

She motioned for him to come and sit on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him close.

"Whatever happens, we do this together ok?"

He searched her gaze and found a sense of relief. Thankful for her.

"I love you."

"I know. Now go get up, I am going to get dressed."

505050505050

She held the newspaper in her hand but hadn't read a single word. Steve had his fathers tool box on the table. He reached inside and took out a recorder. He looked at Lia one last time before he pressed play, then set it down in front of him. She sipped her coffee while she watched Steve focus on his father's words. The last remaining source really that he had left of him.

He looked frustrated, briefly connecting eyes with her and just shaking his head. His jaw was clenched. He was scratching his chin. She could tell it was tough to hear the words spoken by his father. Suddenly the door of the house opened. Steve's head snapped to the figure walking through the door. It was no one other than Detective Danny Williams. Steve's recent partner.

"What is it with you," He clicked the recorder off, "And walking into peoples houses."

Lia smiled and continued with her coffee and reading the paper.

"Well," Danny turned and pointed. "I knocked."

Steve shook his head," I didn't hear you knock." He turned to Lia, "Did you hear him knock?"

She shook her head and went back to her paper she wasn't reading.

Danny pointed to the door, "I saw you through the window and thought you nodded."

Steve shook his head, "Didn't nod."

Danny looked a bit irritated, "Do you want me to leave?"

Steve paused, "Depends. Whats in the bag?"

"These Doughnut looking things they sell around the block."

"Malasadas?" Both Steve and Lia answered simultaneously.

Danny looked between the two and nodded, "Yeah. Whatever they are." He held the bag out, "They're fried and they taste good. Want one?" He offered Steve.

Steve shook his head and got up from the table, "No. Not without bypass surgery."

Danny shrugged and held the bag out to Lia, "What about you?" He held the bag getting a good look at Lia, slightly pausing when he noticed a mark showing through her sleeveless blouse around her neck.

Steve was about to say something but like a pro she ignored the pause and walked over to Danny bypassing the entire situation, "Unlike my boyfriend, I appreciate good food." She reached into the back and brought out one the treats before taking a bite.

Steve huffed, "You are going to have to do about 3000 crunches just today to burn that off. You know Roy doesn't like that crap."

Lia waved him off., "My trainer and I have a bond so deep that he doesn't care what crap I eat. Besides, he is on his honeymoon. I have the week off so-"

She took a big bite and Danny smiled before biting his as well.

"Can I have a napkin," He asked mouth full of food.

Steve was already walking towards grabbing one.

Danny gave him a look.

"What, they teach you this in the army. Not to spill."

Lia choked on her food and Steve grabbed a napkin frustrated.

"It's the Navy. The NAVY." He walked over to hand Danny a napkin, "It's not the spill. It's the tie. No one in Hawaii wears a tie, right babe?"

She shrugged before going back to sipping her coffee, "I think he looks professional."

"Thank you!" Danny clapped, "See. Lia thinks I look professional."

Lia got up from her seat and gave Steve a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later boys. Have fun discussing ties."

Before she could leave he grabbed her wrist and took a bite of her snack. She narrowed her eyes, "You know you are going to have to do 3000 crunches just today to burn that off. That piece. That piece of my food you just took."

He nodded, "Worth it."

She could only shake her head as she left the room. Leaving all arguments of weather and shoes behind her.

5050505050505050

The tension was so thick in the car. Steve couldn't even handle it right now. He knew Danny was beyond pissed about what happened. But Danny needed to realize sometimes unconventional is the only way to get answers.

"Let it go Danny. Let. It. Go."

Danny held up a hand, "Please do not speak to me right now."

Steve wanted to argue but his partner cut him off. But not before going into a rant about how they don't torture and kill their suspects. Which was a bit of exaggerating. He was very tame with this guy. He wasn't going to tell that to Danny though. He explained that fear of death was the only way to get information from their guy. After reassuring Danny that he wasn't going to kill the guy the subject seemed to be dropped. He respected his partner for admitting that he thought their partnership was a bit hostile. They could work through.

"How does Lia do this all the time, you are exhausting?" Danny questioned.

Steve couldn't help but smile, "Years of practice."

"Yeah well she deserves come kind of medal."

"I'll be sure to let her know."

They were silent again. Steve knew Danny wanted to ask about this morning. As soon as Lia's name was brought up he was reminded of the encounter.

"You can ask Danny, it's ok. I know you want answers after this morning."

Danny looked out the window before turning his sight back to Steve.

"That was something personal. Wasn't it? You don't have a scar like that and it's an accident," He whispered.

Steve gripped the steering wheel. Memories of their past blasting into his mind. He nodded before looking at his partner.

"Sometimes people aren't too kind, Lia had first hand encounter."

"Was it taken care of?" Danny spoke, with a small fury Steve hadn't really seen before.

"They won't be seeing daylight anything soon." Steve assured him, "We both made sure of that."

Danny accepted the answer. Satisfied.

Steve couldn't help but smile, a twinge of pride settling in for this man. Maybe they could work together after all.

505050505050505050

Speaking of Doctor Ophelia Reynolds. Her day was turning into complete shit. She forgot how much of a hassle it was to try and train people who felt she was not needed. Or wanted. As it may seem so at the Wave Center.

Lia followed around the head researcher Norman Russell as he took her through the main hub. "As you can see Doctor Reynolds, our staff is the best of the best" He started, "But we have minds from all over the world working together making sure these waters are safe. I know the USGS is concerned about our technology but I am not. I could care less about updating."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "NOAA and USGS are partners Russell." She waved her arms around the center, "You know as well as I do if this earth moves both of our jobs get called. So why not have it get up to speed. It's not like we are reprogramming equipment. I am just here to make sure that in case of emergencies people don't get killed."

He rolled his eyes, "I assure you Doctor, we are up to speed."

She bit the inside of her cheek, "Then let me see the data and make that decision for myself. If you have any questions I could call Kathryn myself and let you explain to her why the researcher she sent to check her most valuable station is refusing an order."

Russell grumbled under his breath and shook his head, "Bob was right. you hold nothing back." He handed her over his tablet. She smiled and took it with glee.

"It's one of my better qualities I can assure you."

Walking her down a corridor he showed her a small computer room. The three stations were occupied. Dr. Russell called for one of the techs to leave.

"Here," He pointed out, "You will have full access to all programming data and contact to our buoys."

She nodded, "Ok, and what if I find discrepancies?"

The doctor only laughed, "Well unless you have the means to fly out and check the things in the middle of the ocean."

She smiled and pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder, "You underestimate my ability to be a complete ass Dr. Russell. Let me assure you."

That got a laugh out of him, "I have no doubt about that Dr. Reynolds. Well, you let me know if you have any questions. I'll be in my office grumbling to my bosses." He left her to do her job.

Lia walked over to the empty research station and cracked her knuckles, "Ok Dr. Reynolds. Lets see what we have here."

505050505050

Lia walked through the door of Steve's house and dropped her side bag to the ground is exhaustion. She was tired, cranky, and could feel a migraine coming on. Not surprising after spending the majority of her day decoding data and going through reports. she laid on the couch and put a arm over her eyes concealing the lights around her. she vaguely remembered Kapua jumping up to her feet and curling up. resting his head on her legs. she took calm and collected breaths. hoping the pain would pass but nothing. She groaned into the pillow and tried to focus on anything but the pain.

An hour later she still hadn't moved, she couldn't tell if she was asleep or just dying. The door opened and Kapua shot his head up. Tail thumping as he watched Steve walk into the house.

"Hey Buddy what- Lia? Hey you okay?" He dropped his hat and keys on the side table and knelt in front of her on the couch.

"Mm Fine. Just a migraine."

Without speaking Steve got up and walked into the kitchen. Returning seconds later with a wet cloth and ice pack. He turned off all the lights and lifted Lia up so he could sit behind her and lay her in his lap. He pressed the ice pack to her head. She shivered.

"I know, I know," He whispered, "but you'll feel better soon." He massaged her temples. "I see why now you didn't get my message about drinks for Kona's graduation."

"Oh no," She moaned, "That was tonight? God that makes this worse."

"Well, feel worse about it tomorrow. Now why the migraine?"

She released a collected breath, "Let's just say sometimes people can't deal with change. I should've stayed on the mountain. She's a lot nicer than people."

Steve chuckled and continued to soothe her pain, "It's also farther away."

"Things we do for love."

He stopped his massage and leaned down to give her a firm but quick kiss.

"You can always just quit." He whispered against her lips, "Do nothing for once in your life."

She let out an aggravated sigh, "No. Now please return to massaging my temples."

He smiled and continued, "Yes Ma'am."

His hands moved and he began to trace the scar.

"I told Danny. Not any detail. But he was worried about you."

She smiled, "Detective Williams is a good man. I'm not ashamed Steve. I survived. This shows that. Now" she moved his hands back to her temple."Talk to me more about the toolbox."

He paused for a second before clearing his throat. "I can't. I now we said we would do this together but- I'm still piecing together what I have gone through so far and nothing makes sense."

"He never mentioned anything to me if you were wondering. He somehow managed to be the most open yet secretive person I knew."

Steve ran his hand to her hair, "You miss him, don't you."

She nodded, "John was my family. More so he was my lifeline to you. All those missions you were away. I don't know how I would've managed without John. He kept me grounded and kept me focused."

Steve was glad to hear that, "Sounds like a pretty decent guy."

She smiled and nodded, "That he was," Pushing herself up she settled into Steve's arms. "You aren't so bad yourself Commander. I'm a lucky girl." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, incredibly grateful for the woman resting his arms.


End file.
